Pearlmethyst hell
by peridot-the-gem
Summary: Here is a collection of human AU one-shots of your favorite ship, Pearlmethyst. These fluffy little chapters will keep you reading more! Rated T for certain themes and a lot of smooches!
1. Chapter 1

"So P, What'cha wanna do today?" Amethyst asked, laying down on her own bed, looking up at the white ceiling. It was silent for a few moments before her room-mate replied.

"Well, we could call Garnet and maybe go 'hang out' with her and the others." Pearl said. She was sitting on the edge of Amethyst's bed and she smiled slightly when Amethyst turned over to look at her. "Hm… Maybe." Amethyst nodded.

It was a weekend so neither of them had any classes. So, they were both pretty bored. Amethyst looked over at her clock which read 2:47 P.M. "Well, we better think of something before we die of boredom." She said. The two had been room-mates since the beginning of college so about three years. They both had gotten used to each others habits, although, they both still get in a lot of fights. Usually each year you would get a new room-mate, but Pearl and Amethyst were… An exception. To be honest, they keep each other sane. If they were to be paired with anyone else, they'd throw themselves out their windows.

"OH! What if I set up a date for you and Rose? Eh?" Amethyst sat up, a smug expression on her face.

"Wha- nononono." Pearl broke into a nervously distressed laugh and ran her fingers through her strawberry blonde hair, looking anywhere BUT Amethyst's eyes. The taller girl stood up, pacing around the room. "She aha, wouldn't wanna..." Her voice trailed off into random blubbering and Amethyst rolled her eyes. She grabbed onto Pearls arms and held her in place.

"Well, we could always go on a date." She smirked and that just made Pearl more flustered.

"Amethyst!" Pearls eyes widened and Amethyst stood up.

"Aw c'mon P. Just you and me." Amethyst stood on her toes trying to match the blondes height. Her hands moved down Pearls arms and she laced their fingers together. Something about this made Pearl shiver and she couldn't focus on her thoughts anymore. Amethyst's lips were just inches from hers and then…

"Ahahaha, you shoulda seen your face P!" Amethyst laughed loudly, falling backwards in a fit of laughter. Pearl opened her mouth but closed it quickly and crossed her arms angrily.

"Hmph." She breathed out her nose with annoyance and walked back over to her bed. Yeah, she knew Amethyst as a HUGE flirt so it shouldn't have surprised her that she didn't go for it. "Well. I kind of knew you wouldn't. I was just playing along." Pearl said defensively. "Plus, us. Date? Hah! Hilarious." Pearl laughed and glanced over at Amethyst.

"What? I could kiss you no problem." Amethyst said.

"Hm… Sure you can." Pearl challenged. Amethyst sat there fuming, eyes locked on Pearls. She stomped over to her room-mate and grabbed a fistful of her shirt. She tugged on Pearl, pulling her towards her. She pressed her lips against Pearls and her eyes widened. Pearl stayed motionless for a few seconds and when Amethyst went to pull away, she gripped Amethysts hips, deepening the kiss.

They heard the door open with a squeak and the two quickly broke apart and Amethyst practically flung herself onto her own bed. She covered her blush with her hand and she glanced at Pearl, who was basically frozen in place.

"Uh, hey Rosie." Amethyst said, attempting to sound casual.

The Pink haired lady glanced between the two with an awkward expression and a smile tugged at her lips. "I'm obviously interrupting something~" She tried to hold in her laughter. Rose turned around to leave them to themselves.

"No ahah, you're not… Interrupting anything." Pearl said, finally finding the words.

"Hmm.." Rose hummed and let out a chuckle. "Okay. But then what was that?"

"Pearl made a bet."

"Well you're the one who-"

"So… Are you two..." Rose said slowly and the two glanced at each other and then back at Rose.

"No!"

"Definitely." Amethyst crossed her arms with a smug grin.

"Oh, well… I'll just leave you two." Rose said and closed the door behind her. Pearl waited for her to get at least down the hall to yell at Amethyst.

"What were you thinking?!" Pearl growled loudly, throwing her hands up in the air, flailing them around. "We are not a couple! Why would you say that!?"

"Well. I guess we gotta sell it now." Amethyst shrugged and checked her nails. Pearl just wanted to strangle Amethyst at the moment. Slap that smug grin off of her face. Then she remembered.

"WHAT WAS WITH THAT KISS BY THE WAY?!" She asked loudly and gathered Amethyst's attention.

"You challenged me. You know I don't bluff." Amethyst said simply. "Anyways…" Amethyst's phone rang in her pocket and she quickly answered it.

"Hey Amethyst," A voice said.

"oh. Greg, hey pal!" Amethyst replied.

"Uh. I was wondering. Could you be my wing-gal for me and Roses date tonight?"

"Wouldn't that be kinda weird?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah. Ahaha. Well uh... You could bring a date and it could be a double date I guess." Greg laughed. "It's gonna be over at that fancy restaurant. Yeah, that one around eight. I can pick you up if you want."

"Hm, sounds cool." Amethyst shrugged uselessly. "Sure. I'll be there for ya bud." She hung up, and dropped down onto a nearby bean-bag chair.

"What did he want?" Pearl asked, a little more calm than before.

"He wanted to know if we could go on a double date." Amethyst replied and Pearl groaned.

"Oh lighten up Pearl." Amethyst said. "Look, Rose thinks we're dating.. So we don't wanna disappoint your crush now do we?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. "Plus, it's only for a night. Well be back to fighting before you know it."

It took a little time to actually convince Pearl to go, but she finally agreed grudgingly. It was around six PM by the time she said yes.

"Okay fine." Pearl groaned and crossed her arms.

"Hm... They won't like that kind of behavior Pearl-io." Amethyst said with a hint of playfulness. Amethyst strode up to her and un folded Pearls arms. Well, Amethyst really just wanted a reason to make physical contact with Pearl and frankly, she didn't know why.

"Are you going to try and kiss me again Amethyst?" Pearl asked in an equally teasing tone. She might as-well lighten her mood, seeming as if she needed to get into character. Amethyst hummed and she smiled.

"Only if you want me to." Her voice dropped slightly and she held Pearls wrists.

"Wait, why are we doing this again?" Pearl asked.

"To seem like a believable couple." Amethyst replied.

"Hm... Well, to make a 'believable couple' don't we have to actually hold hands er whatever?" Pearl blushed slightly, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and their fingers intertwined, sending shivers down Pearls spine. Why did she feel so... Energized?

"Mmkay, so what else do couples do?" Pearl asked.

"Make out..." Amethyst muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing! They uh... They're really touchy." Amethyst laughed nervously. "Like uh..." Amethyst looked around and stood on her toes again. She wrapped her arms around Pearls neck and played with her short hair, looking into her room-mates eyes.

"You know, we should probably shower and get dressed Amethyst..." Pearl whispered. She was too lost in Amethysts magenta eyes to want to move from where she was. Pearl subconsciously leaned forward and their lips met.

Now it was Amethyst's time to be surprised. But hey, she honestly wasn't complaining. She lightly pushed Pearl back onto the bed and placed her hands on both sides of Pearl. Both of them were pretty unaware of what they were actually doing.

Pearl ran her fingers through Amethysts thick hair and a moan rumbled in her throat. Amethyst hummed and broke the kiss she breathed along Pearls neck and bit her collar bone softly. Amethysts left hand had found the edge of Pearls shirt and she played with the slightly torn fabric. She trailed quick kisses up Pearls neck and jaw line, and planted multiple kisses on Pearls lips and the two laughed quietly. Amethyst went back to biting and kissing Pearls moved her hands from Amethysts hair and she wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer. She groaned softly and that's when they realized exactly what they were doing.

"Amethyst..."

"Hm..?"

"We have to get ready..." Pearl lightly pushed Amethyst off of her and ran to get into a little more formal attire.

-o-o-o-

"Thank you for inviting us!" Pearl smiled at Rose and Greg.

"Yeah, we had a swell time!" Amethyst nodded. The four were outside of the brilliantly lit restaurant, hanging out underneath the canopy. It was a beautiful night, the stars twinkling in the distance.

"Do you two want a ride back to the dorms or..?" Greg asked. The two glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Nah, it's a nice night. Me and Pearl will walk." Amethyst said and Pearl nodded. The two turned and began to walk in the opposite direction as Greg and Rose. They heard the van start in the background and the van drove past them. They saw Greg and Rose wave to them and they waved back.

"So... Did you want to talk to me about something?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"Okay, go ahead." Pearl urged her room-mate.

"Uh... Look. I honestly had fun today." She rubbed the back of her neck and chuckled nervously.

"I did too." Pearl wondered exactly what she meant.

"It's hard y'know? To talk about certain things... I love hanging out with you P. I like when you hover over my shoulder, or like... When you get really close to me." Amethyst looked up to the blushing blonde and smiled weakly.

The two were quiet the whole way back, just enjoying the silence. Amethyst hushed Pearl as they made their way down the long corridors. Amethyst pulled her keys out of her jeans and un-locked the door. She flicked the lights on and flopped onto the bean-bag chair.

"So Pea-" She was cut off by Pearl bending over and softly pecking her lips.

"I enjoy being close to you too..."

* * *

**There y'go guys. I hope you had an awesome time reading the first to many Pearlmethyst one-shots. This actually took ALL DAY to wright but tbh, it was worth it!**

**I was blushing all the way through this fan-fic I swear.**

**Review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! I am so happy with all the feed-back I've gotten!**

**Here are a few replies to the reviews**

**DarknessSparkles: That was the smoothest message I have ever read. I couldn't resist making another chapter!**

**astrovagant: That's mah job!**

**Everyone else: Ah yess. Thanks~**

**There's gonna be quite a few time-skips in this one so...**

* * *

_**Sunday**_

Pearl scanned the newspaper that she held in her hands. She sat on a large black leather sofa, her legs crossed as she read the paper in total bliss. She could smell her morning tea that was in a finely decorated china cup on the coffee table. It was peaceful afternoon and Pearl was quite happy about that. She turned the page and stared wide eyed at the black and white pages. _Missing persons reports?_

She had to admit, Beach city wasn't a very... Safe town after the bombing of Ocean town but still... This many people? She shook her head, scanning the pages. _Heather... Catherine... Lapis..._ A whole bunch of other names and photos on the pages... One caught her attention. _Amethyst. _Why did her name and photo spark some sort of feeling in her? She didn't even know her for crying out loud!

Pearl took a sip of her tea, listening to the calm noises... Birds sang in the background, happily going about their days while people worked and fought and shopped and many many other things... Sometimes Pearl felt like she wanted to be like a bird... Although, it was kind of strange to think about. Why would a human want to live such a short life? Why would they want to be hunted or kept as pets or in zoos? Heh...

She heard a crash in the other room and she quickly got to her feet with a panicked expression. She had no pets so someone must have broken something! She rushed to the source of the sound and opened her bedroom door to reveal a figure slumped on the floor. The body had thick white hair and a tanned skin tone. It was a female, she could tell. The girl wore what looked like a purple flannel shirt and jeans. Though... Pearl noticed something off about the person...

_Blood..?_

"Oh..." She whispered to herself. The blood seemed fairly dried so it couldn't have come from the window. "Miss, are you okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. The person let out a grunt and attempted to stand. Pearl realized that the persons hair was covering her face, so she couldn't see any facial features. That is, until the stranger brushed their hair from their face, immediately passing out on the floor.

.-O-O-O-.

**_Wednesday_**

Amethysts eyes slowly fluttered open, her magenta eyes staring at a light grey ceiling. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her breathing was shallow. She... Didn't know where she was. Her mouth opened in a silent plea for help. Her body ached and she couldn't feel her left arm anymore.

"Rose... What do you think..?" A calm voice asked. Although it may have sounded calm, it had a hint of panic and worry in it. Amethyst would recognize it. She knew what it felt like to be fussed over.

"She'll be fine. But we need to keep her here..."

"But shouldn't we bring her to like... The hospital or something!?"

"No... She just needs rest. She seems like she had been in some kind of struggle. It's best not to move her. It could be..." The voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Wait. She's awake." Amethyst could hear footsteps approaching her and she really _really_ wanted to move and hide but...

"Shh... It's okay now... You're safe." A tall woman soothed Amethyst. "I'm Rose." The woman smiled down at her. "You have a minor concussion and a arm that uh... Has to be set back into place." Rose said uncomfortably. "We were waiting for you to become conscious before setting it back."

"W-well do it." Amethyst croaked.

"Wait... Are you Amethyst?" The other woman asked.

"uh... Yeah. How do you know..?" Amethyst asked, her voice cracking.

"You're in the newspaper." She replied and Amethyst quickly sat up, letting out a growl. She hissed in pain and glared at Pearl and Rose.

"Hurry up and set in in place." She rushed. Rose and Pearl glanced at each other and nodded.

"Do you uh need any-"

"Just do it!" Amethyst snapped. Rose gripped Amethysts left arm and Amethyst flinched at her touch, shrinking in size slightly. Although Rose seemed trustworthy she just...

"Pearl, maybe you should do this..." Rose said softly. The blonde looked at her and then at Amethyst with a panicked expression.

"Uh..." She started and complied. She took Amethysts arm and quickly moved it back into place, hearing her arm click.

"Ah shit!" Amethyst growled loudly and gripped the bed sheets.

"Okay... You're good..." Pearl sighed. "Do you want some water? Anything to eat? How about-"

"Could I have a quick shower..?" Amethyst asked.

"Uhhm... Yeah." Pearl nodded.

"Thanks." Amethyst smiled slightly and punched Pearl in the arm lightly before going to find the bathroom.

.-O-O-O-.

_**A few months later**_

"Oh jeez..." Pearl groaned in slight annoyance. "A few months in my house and you think you can just hog the couch?" She folded her arms crossly. Amethyst was laying on the couch, flipping through the tv channels, a content grin on her face.

"Oh chill Pearl-ios. There's a chair over there." She gestured to a swivel chair not too far away from the couch. Pearl walked over to the sofa and tapped her foot on the ground, blocking Amethysts view. "C'mon P. Let me watch mah game!" Amethyst pouted and Pearl sighed. She un-folded her arms and let them drop to their sides.

Amethyst grinned and took Pearls hands and pulled her onto the couch, basically on top of her. Pearl gasped and grabbed the edge of the sofa to keep herself from falling on Amethyst. They just stayed where they were, frozen for a few moments. In the few months Amethyst had stayed there, they had gotten to know each other pretty well. Amethyst stared right into Pearls eyes and then she flinched, feeling her breathing quicken. She let out a sound of panic and she wanted to push Pearl off of her... But she couldn't.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked, concerned. She sat up slowly, making sure not to fall on Amethyst in the process.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Amethyst rubbed her arm uncomfortably. They sat there for a few moments in silence.

"Was it during that time when..." Pearl started, but was cut off by Amethyst.

"Yes okay?!" She snapped at Pearl and glared at her, eyes locking. She saw the hurt expression in her eyes and her gaze softened. "Sorry... It's just a really touchy subject."She said. Pearl nodded.

"Well... If you ever need someone to talk to about it... I'll be there okay?"

"Yeah... Thanks..." Amethyst leaned forwards and pecked Pearls cheek before walking to her own room.

.-O-O-O-.

**_A few days later_**

It was a stormy night, rain tapped on the windows loudly, drowning out most sound in the house. Amethyst let out a startled squeak as thunder clapped in the distance. It was just like the night she went missing. Pearl rubbed her friends back, becoming pretty familiar with Amethysts fear of thunder and lighting... She never asked why but... Now she needed to.

"What's wrong..?"

"Thunderstorms genius." Amethyst replied sharply.

"No I mean..."

"It's like when I went missing. That night. Okay?" Amethysts hair fell in front of her face. Pearls shoulders slumped and she looked down at the carpet for a few seconds before brushing Amethyst's bangs back behind her ear.

"You wanna talk about it?" Pearl asked in a whisper.

"Not really..." Amethyst replied. "I just... Wanna sleep..." She muttered and curled up against Pearl. Pearls face heated up only slightly and she nodded in understanding. She kissed Amethyst on the forehead and laid back on the bed, wrapping her arms around Amethyst.

"You're safe now."

* * *

**Mmmmm... You guys! Y'all can come up with the story of what happened while Amethyst was missing. I already have my own story and I don't think you wanna hear it in full detail, now do you?**

**I loved writing this chapter. I can't wait to write more Pearlmethyst~**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So here's another chapter and I actually got this suggestion by MontyDragon!**

**Their prompt: 'Pearl and Amethyst** **get stuck in a small space together and for some reason can't get out temporarily'**

**Today's gonna be a multi-chapter day filled with short little chapters. (I'm hoping anyways)**

**Thank you everyone for all of the support! I appreciate it!**

* * *

"This is all your fault Pearl." Amethyst grunted, attempting to get in a comfortable position. They were gonna be stuck in the closet for a while. The closet used to be a huge walk in... Then Amethyst put a bunch of her stuff in it and now it's hard to even move a limb without squishing the other person. The two were supposed to be cleaning out the closet, but a pile of Amethysts stuff had fallen off of shelves and blocked the doorway.

"Well it's your stuff." Pearl shot back and she tried to move farther back away from Amethyst.

"But if we hadn't come in here, we wouldn't be stuck!"

"Well I'm sorry you're a slob!" Pearl said loudly and she could feel Amethyst flinch at her tone of voice. Amethyst wanted to say something, curse at Pearl, point out all of her flaws... But she bit her tongue, holding in every word she wanted to throw at her. "Nothing to say Amethyst?" Pearl asked into the darkness.

"Yeah I got something to say." Amethyst said. "You're always on my back, going on about how perfect and neat you are. You think I'm not trying my best but guess what? I am! I don't go in here and clean it because I don't feel up to the task because when I clean it, you'll probably turn around and say I didn't try at all!" Amethyst shouted and crossed her arms angrily.

"But I'm just-"

"No! No you're not 'just trying to help'! You're really not! You think that I can become as perfect as you." Amethyst fumed. "Welcome to reality Pearl! That ain't happening! Wake up before you hurt someone."

"Amethyst..." Pearl looked down, a feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. She shifted closer to Amethyst and hesitantly brought her hands to Amethysts face. She turned Amethyst to face her and she could just see her eyes. "You already are perfect." Pearl whispered and leaned forward, touching her forehead to Amethysts.

"But not as perfect as you." Amethyst said softly and closed her eyes, breathing in.

"No." Pearl replied with a small laugh. "You're definitely better than me in almost every way."

"We're not gonna be arguing about who's more perfect are we? Cause we'd be still fighting." Amethyst asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry..." Pearl sighed.

"About what..?"

"This whole thing..." Pearls voice slightly cracked.

"No... It's both of our faults." Amethyst said. "We shouldn't be fighting about this..." She shrugged and cracked a small smile, even if Pearl couldn't see it. Amethyst tilted her head and lightly kissed Pearls lips, trying to comfort her.

"Pearl..?"

"Hm..?"

"Have I ever told you that you're a great friend..?"

"Friend..?" Pearls chest stung and she looked at the ground.

"Mhmm... But you know what you'd be better at?"

"What..?"

"Being my girlfriend." Amethyst grinned and Pearl chuckled.

"Yeah."

They both heard the door open and whatever blocked their way, fell out. Garnet looked down at the to with a small smile and she scratched her head.

"Hope I didn't take to long." Garnet said.

"Oh thank god! I thought we were gonna die in there!" Amethyst threw herself at the taller woman, hugging her. Pearl stood up and walked out, a slightly disappointed expression on her face. Amethyst noticed this and rushed over to her before Pearl left the room.

"You okay?" She asked, placing her hands on Pearls shoulders. Pearl shrugged them and didn't make eye-contact with Amethyst.

"No... I just wanna be by myself." Pearl replied. Amethyst thought for a few seconds and kissed Pearls forehead.

"Alright. You go sleep." She then stood on her toes and whispered something in her ear, which made Pearls face flush red. Pearl stumbled towards her room, muttering gibberish to herself.

* * *

**Hm... I wonder what Amethyst said..?**

**Maybe something along the lines of- Well. That's up to you ehehehehehe.**

**So yeah, short chapter but still okay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Second part to multi-chapter day!**

**About last chapter: Yeah. It was an innuendo.**

**So... Warnings**

**This isn't an 'M' rated chapter just kind of... Uh.**

**Uh... Actually, it ain't TOO bad but still.**

* * *

It was Pearls birthday today...

Amethyst paced around her room in a panic. She knew she should have slept, but she just couldn't! She couldn't think of anything to get for Pearl! She ran her fingers through her messy hair in frustration, almost pulling out strands. She let out a huff of air and kicked a shirt that was laying on the floor. It was around twelve PM and still no ideas. Amethyst hadn't slept for two days and it was pretty clear she needed it.

Amethyst opened her door and walked out into the living room where Pearl was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper. Pearl looked up at the exhausted Amethyst and shook her head.

"You weren't up all night again, were you?" She asked, a worried tone to her voice. Amethyst avoided eye-contact and began pacing again, needing a wider range to pace. "Amethyst! You need rest!" Pearl stood up and walked over to her. She gripped Amethysts shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Take a nap okay?" Pearl pecked her lips and turned Amethyst around, leading her back to her room.

**~Later that day~**

Amethysts eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. She was in her own room and it was now around 7 PM. By this time Pearl had already eaten so cooking something for her was out of the question. She groggily stood up and went to get a quick shower. She stumbled through her bedroom door and waved to Pearl.

"Look... I don't understand why you're beating yourself up about my birthday..." Pearl said to her as she passed. She took a sip of her tea while she watched Amethyst stop in front of the bathroom door and turn towards her.

"Because its your birthday. I'm supposed to beat myself up about it." Amethyst replied and walked into the bathroom.

"So! What do you wanna do for the rest of your birthday P?" Amethyst asked with a smile. The two were on the sofa, Amethyst was facing the Tv, watching while talking to her girlfriend. Pearl thought for a few moments before shrugging.

"We could watch a movie..?" Pearl suggested and Amethyst looked at her. Amethyst nodded slowly and any tiredness she had before, vanished.

"Good idea!" She exclaimed and walked over to the shelf where all of their movies were. She scanned through them, announcing names of every one of them. Pearl agreed on a horror movie and Amethyst grinned. "Sure you wont get scared Pearl?" She asked.

"I'm sure Amethyst." Pearl assured her and Amethyst walked over to the blue-ray player and put the CD in. She changed the tv over to the DVD and went back to sit down beside Pearl. Pearl grabbed the DVD remote and clicked the play button and the movie started to play. The start of the movie was slow and honestly, boring. Amethyst and Pearl occasionally looked at each other, discussing how bad the acting was or how terrible the re-make happened to be. Amethyst got up sometime in the middle of the movie to make popcorn, leaving Pearl by herself.

She came back to see Pearl half asleep on the couch, head resting on the arm rest. Amethyst chuckled and set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table before poking at Pearl, attempting to wake her up.

"Pearl! You're gonna miss the end."

"Hm..." Pearl groaned and shifted in her spot. Amethyst looked around and bent over, kissing Pearl softly on the lips. Pearls eyes opened slightly and she smiled, wrapping her arms around Amethysts neck. Amethyst broke the kiss and laughed quietly.

"So that's the only thing that'll wake you up?" She asked, looking into Pearls eyes. Pearl nodded and Amethyst crawled over Pearl, sitting on her waist. Amethyst took hold of Pearls wrists and held them down by Pearls head. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Pearls. Pearl shifted in her spot and bit Amethysts lower lip lightly.

"So you wanna play this way?" She asked in a whisper. Pearl grinned slightly.

"Maybe."

Amethyst let go of Pearls wrists and crashed her lips to Pearls. Amethysts hands moved to Pearls stomach and she ran her fingers down it, sending shivers through Pearls body. Amethyst broke the kiss and moved her lips to Pearls neck, just barely grazing her lips along Pearls skin. She bit down on Pearls shoulder and crook of her neck, sucking at her skin. Pearl whimpered quietly and squirmed under Amethyst.

"A-Amethyst." She breathed and Amethyst shivered at her voice.

"Hm..?"

Pearl placed her hands on Amethysts shoulders, pushing her back. She pecked at Amethysts lips a few times and the two of them slowly broke down into giggling messes. Pearl hooked her arms around Amethysts shoulders and pulled her into an embrace, their lips still connected. Pearls hand moved down Amethysts back and she traced random things on her back, grinning at Amethysts reaction. Pearl found herself sitting on Amethysts lap and her free hand moving up Amethysts shirt.

"Pearl." Amethyst breathed, breaking the kiss again.

"Hm..?" She hummed.

"We didn't end up finishing the movie." Amethyst said breathlessly and Pearl squinted at her.

"We could finish this later." Amethyst grinned widely and pushed Pearl off of her playfully.

**The next day**

Garnet, pearl and Amethyst were in front of big-doughnut, Pearl and Amethysts arms locked together. The three strolled past it, waving to Sadie and Lars who were bickering in front of the store.

"So..." Garnet started, adjusting her glasses. "How was your birthday yesterday?" She asked Pearl casually.

Amethyst and Pearl both looked at each other. "Fine." The two replied.

"Oh. Good." Garnet nodded and took a deep breath before smiling. "But next time, close your living room curtains." And she walked off, leaving the two quite embarrassed. At that moment, they remembered, Garnet was their neighbor after all...

* * *

**My face is like... Burning hot guys. This is not good.**

**Last one for the night so love you all and hope you guys had a fun time reading. I know I had a fun time writing it.**

**See ya hopefully tomorrow!**

**Remember to leave a review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back and guess what? I can update more often! I got a new laptop and I'm ready to write! But guys. Now to the serious biz.**

**YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for all of the feed-back! I'm literally blushing this is so nice!**

** Mackenna: FFFFFFFFFFFFF THANK YOU**

** Sandysquirell: Ehehehe yes. I have done my job**

* * *

"Fine then! Leave!" Amethyst shouted out the door, watching an angry Pearl stomp down the street. The two had gotten into a really bad fight about something kinda stupid and now the two were in one of their little episodes. Pearl spun on her heel to face Amethyst with a frown. Her blonde hair now in front of her face in a mess.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Amethyst slammed the door shut, hearing it rattle through the neighbourhood, Pearl stormed off, brushing her hair back into place as she walked. _What was wrong with Amethyst?! She was always like this, initiating the fights! _She grumbled to herself and nearly tripped over a pot-hole. The afternoon sun was warm against her skin and she was only starting to calm down. When she reached her own house, she fumbled with her keys and unlocked the house. She shut the door and put her back against it, sliding down. She sat on the hard wooden floor and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry... " She mumbled into them and sniffled. She shouldn't blame Amethyst for anything... She was equal to blame and she really wanted to apologize to her best friend. Well... Maybe not friends anymore... They did just fight after all. Maybe she was just thinking too much about it. Her and Amethyst get in fights like this all the time! Maybe... Maybe tea might help her calm down...

Amethyst growled, thrusting her fist at a punching bag that hung from her basement ceiling. She punched it over and over again, hearing the chain rattle and the ceiling crumbled a little, small bits of the ceiling falling into her hair and onto the floor. "Stupid Pearl and her stupid mouth! She always does this!" She made contact with the bag again and it un-hooked from the chain, falling onto the ground. She huffed angrily and grabbed a water bottle from a nearby table. Maybe she was being a little harsh though... She did start the fight after all. Maybe she was the one to blame..? Amethyst shook the thought off and made her way upstairs.

Days passed and the two had made no effort to contact each other. That is, until Pearl decided that enough was enough. She trudged up Amethysts door steps and knocked on the door. Amethyst opened it with a blank expression on her face. She wore plaid pyjama pants and a grey tank-top. Amethysts eyes widened slightly and she grunted, moving out of the way to let Pearl enter the house.

Her house was messier than ever, left over pizza laying around, probably from the night before. Clothes were in a pile in the corner and some things were scattered around the living room. Pearl glared at Amethyst and crossed her arms. "Amethyst."

"What..?" She groaned.

"Go shower. You smell like garbage." Pearl said simply and Amethyst shrugged her shoulders effortlessly and complied. She went to her room and grabbed a set of clean clothes before going to shower.

Amethyst came back out to a tidy house. How did Pearl clean that fast? Then she realized the time. She had been in there for about an hour. Still fast, but she didn't doubt that Pearl could actually clean that fast. "Thank you..." She mumbled and stumbled to the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea..?" Pearl asked softly, walking up to Amethyst.

"Yah... That sounds... That sounds nice." Amethyst replied absently. Pearls eyebrows drew together in concern.

"What's wrong Amethyst..?" She asked, rubbing her friends back attempting to sooth her.

"I'm a bad friend ain't I?" Amethyst croaked.

"No... No you are not..." Pearl said. "People make mistakes..." She bit her lip, trying to think of what else to say to her friend. "Maybe you should lay down... I'll bring your tea okay..?" She smiled warmly and Amethyst nodded slowly. Amethyst went to lay down on the couch, resting her head on the arm rest. Her breathing was slow and she was kinda... Just struggling to stay awake.

"How long have you gone without sleep Amethyst?" Pearl asked as she sat down with the two cups.

"Mmm at least a day..?" She mumbled in reply.

"Over an argument?" Pearl frowned.

"Yeah..." Amethyst sat up and the two sat there in silence for a few minutes. Amethyst turned to Pearl and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry..."


	6. Chapter 6

**SO! Here is another chapter of this awesome fic!**

**bigdonutz: PFFFFFFF THANK YOU! I WOULDN'T SAY PERFECTLY BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH**

**Montydragon: Ah yesssss good idea friend. And yeah. Blushing is a natural response. But I do it a little too much aheheheheh...**

* * *

_Amethyst ran her fingers down her arm, cringing at the pain she felt, even if her fingers only barely brushed her bruised arms. She gritted her teet before glancing around her messy room. She let out a frustrated sigh and bit her lower lip, standing up slowly. She moved from her bed to her drawer and struggled to open the top one. She pulled out a T-shirt and ripped jeans. Then she stumbled to her closet, picking out a purple button up plaid shirt. She quickly got changed into her new clothes and made sure her shirt covered all of the bruises..._

Pearl looked over at Amethyst with a small smile. "Hello Amethyst." She said happily. The two were waiting at the same bus-stop since they lived fairly close to each other. Amethyst nodded and a small 'Hi' escaped her lips absently. Pearl tilted her head and opened her mouth to say something. Then Kevin came over. He wrapped his arm around Amethyst with a smirk and shook her slightly playfully.

"Hey babe." He kissed her cheek and Amethyst flinched slightly when he came in contact with him and Kevin smoothed back his hair and his brown eyes ran up and down Pearls frame. "Pearl, you look ravishing today~" He said with a small grin. Pearl frowned at him and her gaze returned to her un-comfortable friend. Amethyst attempted to move away from Kevin but he squeezed her shoulder tighter. Amethysts lips drew back slightly and an expression of pain crossed her face. The bus rolled up and Amethyst quickly made her way up, Pearl following behind her. The two girls sat beside each other while Kevin sat beside a few of his friends in the back seat.

"What's up with you Pearl? You looked worried?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow at her friend and Pearl looked away from her. She shrugged her shoulders and her gaze landed on Kevin. The teen in the back gave her a smirk and he continued to talk to his friends. "I'm fine if your worried P." Amethyst spoke up. "Just a little sore."

"From what?" Pearl asked. Amethyst looked a little un-comfortable and she tried to avoid the question.

"Kevin's a great dude." She said suddenly.

-o-o-o-

"Amethyst, why don't you and I hook up later today~" Kevin said with a grin, pinning his girlfriend against the lockers. Amethyst looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"No uh... I have plans." She replied. She scratched the back of her head, looking at the ground.

"With who? You aren't dating anyone behind my back now are you..?" Kevin accused.

"For the last time no!" Amethyst growled. Kevin frowned and gripped her upper arm, squeezing. She let out a hiss and his expression was blank. He leaned forwards and said something into her ear.

"Don't talk to me like that." He whispered and Amethyst avoided his gaze. Kevins gaze softened and her took her chin in his hand, tilting it towards his face. He pressed his lips against hers and Amethyst wanted to struggle... She really did but couldn't... Not in front of people. But hey, at least she was friends with one of the schools toughest jock, Jasper. Jasper stomped up to Kevin and tore him off of Amethyst.

"It's pretty clear you're makin' her un-comfortable pretty boy! Scat before I break your bones." She growled and Kevin's eyes widened slightly. Then he smiled.

"Hm... So you like it that way huh Jasper my dear~" He said and walked off. He rounded a corner and bumped into the person he was actually looking for.

"Pearl!" He grinned and Pearl stared at him with an un-amused expression. "Look, I know we haven't been getting along but I really want to talk things over. Why don't we meet for dinner later? My place." He offered and Pearl thought it over.

"Will you stop harassing Amethyst?"

"What do you mean? I don-"

"Don't you fucking dare tell me you haven't been assaulting and harassing her!" She said angrily. "I notice all of the bruises! She doesn't hide them very well!"

"Okay okay... I'll stop!" He said with a panicked expression. He exhaled through his mouth and smiled. "So, it's a yes?" Pearl thought for a few moments before sighing. She nodded and turned on her heel.

"Fine. But this is just a meeting." She huffed and turned into a classroom. People stared at her, it was obvious they heard their little chat.

"So Pearl, what's up?" Amethyst nudged her friend with a smile. The two were sitting beside each other at the lunch table. It was quite sunny out and Amethyst breathed in the spring air. "It's so nice to finally have weather like this!" She exclaimed and stretched her arms up. She wrapped her arm around Pearls neck and pulled her closer with a smirk. "Man, I'm kinda glad that school's almost over eh?" She said and Pearl nodded. For some weird reason, Pearls face started heating up. Her chest tightened with an odd feeling and she smiled slightly.

I mean, it's not like it has anything to do with making contact with Amethyst.

Right?

-o-o-o-

"Thanks for coming." Kevin said with a smirk, allowing Pearl to enter his apartment room. "Mind the mess. I had a crazy party here last night." He laughed slightly and opened a window, letting in the afternoon breeze. "So? Want anything?"

"Tea." Pearl said simply and Kevin made a face.

"Tea? Aw man... Really?" He crossed his arms. "I don't have tea and never will. It's just leaf water!" He grunted and threw his scarf onto the floor. "Wine perhaps?" He suggested and Pearl frowned.

"Under-aged." She muttered.

"Oh jeez, you're acting like it's not normal for high schoolers to drink. Amethyst does it all the time!" He said and Pearl gritted her teeth. She couldn't stand the kid, especially when he was acting younger than he actually was...

"Wait. Amethyst does it?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah. So what?" Kevin shrugged his shoulders and fell back into a swivel chair. "S'not like it matters."

"Yes. It does matter." She growled. "I have to go..." She muttered and turned on her heel, going to open the front door. Kevin stood up and quickly blocked her way. His brown eyes stared into hers and his lips curled up into a smile.

"Nuh uh Pearl. You ain't leaving." Kevin grinned. Pearl put her hand and fumbled with her phone in her pocket. Thank god she had Amethyst on speed dial...

Amethyst picked up her cellphone that rang in her pocket. She glanced over at Jasper and she raised an eyebrow. "Pearl..?"

No answer. Then Kevin's voice was heard. Amethyst put it on speaker and placed it on the dashboard of the car for both Jasper and her to hear. The two were actually heading to talk to Kevin about some things.

"Look Pearl~ You can't leave that easily."

"Get out of my way Kevin." Pearls voice warned.

"Or what huh? Jeez. Lighten up. Why don't we talk this over. Maybe on the couch or maybe..."

"You're such a eugh!" Pearl growled. A knocking noise sounded at the other side of the door and Kevin moved Pearl out of the way to answer it.

"Oh hey babe was-" Jasper clocked Kevin in the nose, Amethyst standing beside her. She glanced over to Pearl with a relieved expression. She walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. But he hurt you." Pearl said, gesturing to the bruises on Amethysts arms. Amethyst shrugged her shoulders with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter. As long as he didn't touch you." Amethyst said softly. "Jasper, do whatever to him kay?" She glanced over to the other teen and she nodded with an evil grin.

"Sure thing bud." She laughed menacingly and stared down at Kevin who probably was scared out of his mind by now.

"I'll walk you home." Amethyst muttered to Pearl. Pearl nodded and the two left the building...

"So why were you at Kevin's place any ways..?" Amethyst asked Pearl. The two were walking side by side on the well lit side walk. Cars and motorbikes passed them and the cool evening air was strong with the smell of slightly wet pavement.

"Oh... Uh... He asked if I wanted to meet up later. I said if I accepted he... had to stop hurting you..." She explained.

"Y'know I can handle myself right..?" Amethyst asked her. Pearl was silent for a few moments before nodding.

"I know... I just can't stand you being with someone like him..." Pearls face heated up and she kind of questioned herself on what exactly she meant by that... She clasped her hands together and her gaze was glued to the ground. Amethyst stopped her and stood in front of Pearl. She grabbed Pearls hands and Pearl looked up slightly at Amethyst, who had a large smile on her face.

"Hey. You don't have to worry about me P. I'm fine now." She mumbled and Pearl let out a small sigh.

"I guess you're right..." Pearl avoided Amethysts gaze and the shorter teen laughed slightly.

"C'mon, lets get you home." She pulled Pearl along, still holding one of her hands. The moon was right above their heads by the time they reached Pearls little house.

"Are your parents even home Pearl..?" Amethyst asked. Pearl shook her head.

"They left for some business trip or something a few days ago. They should be back in a week." Pearl shrugged her shoulders and took her keys out from one of her pockets. She un-locked the doors and flicked on the lights. A small white cat leaped up onto the shoe rack to greet Pearl with a purr. Pearl brushed her hand along the cats soft white pelt and she smiled.

"Tundra is looking a lot bigger." Amethyst observed. Last time she saw the cat was about a month ago, when the cat still was the size of a kitten. To be honest, it wasn't much bigger, but still it was big enough to jump up onto higher counters now. "So. You're home safe. I better be going."

"Are you sure you should be going out there by yourself? You live pretty far away..."

"No worries. I can just call Jasper."

"The one who's probably throwing Kevin down the stairs?" Pearl crossed her arms. "Look Amethyst. Just stay for tonight okay?" Amethyst thought for a minute before looking back at Pearl.

"Y'sure it's gonna be okay for me to stay? I don't wanna be a bother." She said to the taller teen whom nodded in response. Amethyst shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Alright..." She smiled slightly. Amethyst took her shoes off and hung up her flannel shirt on a coat rack, exposing all of her bruises. Pearl eyed them for a moment before letting out a huff of air.

"Here... Could I take a look at those..?" She asked and Amethyst hesitated. The two sat down at the dining room table, underneath a bright light. Pearl took Amethysts arm and stared at the spots on her arm. She brought up her hand and brushed it against her arm, Amethyst grunted and shrank in her seat. "S-sorry..." Pearl quickly took her hand away. "What did he do to you..?" She asked Amethyst who looked away. "Why did you stay with him..?" No answer. Pearl took Amethyst chin and turned her face to face her. Their eyes met and Pearl noticed that tears lined her eyes.

"I... I didn't want to disappoint Jenny. She- she got us together and if I backed out..." Amethysts voice trailed off and Pearl pulled Amethyst into a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." She murmured into her best friends ear and pulled away. They stared into each others eyes for a while, Pearls expression filled with concern. Amethyst wiped her tears and opened her mouth to say something.

"He... He's an angry person... Hurting." She muttered softly and Pearl leaned forward, touching foreheads with Amethyst.

"He had no right to take it out on you though..." She brought her hands to Amethysts face and she inhaled.

"I know." Amethysts voice cracked and she felt a lump in her throat. That's when she started sobbing un-controllably. She pressed her face into the crook of Pearls neck, sobbing into it. She gripped Pearls shirt and Pearl patted her back.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you Amethyst..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm back~**

**Montydragon: Yah. No one likes Kevin!**

**So, I hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Pearl sighed and pressed play on the stereo in the corner of the room. She was in the dance studio alone, or... She thought anyways. She listened to the soft rhythm of the music as she gracefully made her way along the dance floor. She breathed with the music and her movements. She moved smoothly and she lost herself into the music and dance. So much that she didn't notice another person enter and drop their bag. The darker skinned woman tilted her head to the side as she crossed her arms. She blew a strand of white hair from her face and she smiled warmly.

Pearl slowly drew her dance to an end, the music slowing down. She knew where everything was in the room, even if her eyes had been closed. She just didn't notice the girl. That is until the other person clapped.

"Hey, good job miss." The voice said and Pearl shrieked, jumping. She glared at the other person for a few moments before straightening herself. She cleared her throat and her pale blue eyes searched the other girl.

"Ahem, thank you." Pearl said. She then hesitated before asking her question. "Wh-why are you here?" She asked, stammering slightly. The shorter girl smirked and un-folded her arms. Her magenta eyes locking with Pearls.

"I'm looking for lessons." She replied and Pearl rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh..." She looked down to the ground, searching for the words. "Um... I'd be glad to teach you but..."

"Great! When do I start?" The girl asked with enthusiasm. She clasped her hands together and her eyes had a hint of excitement in them.

"W-well you haven't even told me your name." Pearl laughed softly and the white haired girl nodded to her.

"Oh. I'm Amethyst. You?"

"Pearl." The taller one answered and the two shook hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet'cha too!" Amethyst smiled and Pearls stomach fluttered. Well... The girl was kind of... Wow. She knew that the two would get along pretty well.

-o-o-o-

"Ugh, Amethyst, you're doing it wrong..." Pearl face-palmed. She gritted her teeth and she stood up from her seat. The two had been training together for about a month now (plus a lot of meetings) and Amethyst still wasn't getting it down. Maybe Pearl just wasn't cut out to teach Amethyst?

"I'm trying my best!" Amethyst grunted. She attempted to balance, that was one of her major problems that she encountered with this style of dance, but she fell over. "I'm never gonna get it." She huffed and her hair covered her face. Pearl knelt down in front of her and searched for the words, trying to comfort her 'student'.

"I'm sure you will..." She said and placed her hand on Amethysts shoulder. The other person looked up to Pearl and cracked a small smile.

"Thanks P." She murmured and suddenly had an idea. She stood up and made her way to the stereo, leaving Pearl with a confused expression. Amethyst pulled out her mp3 player and plugged it into the stereo, pressing play on it. It played an up-beat song, something that Pearl wouldn't usually dance to, but Amethyst seemed to like it.

Pearl couldn't help but have her eyes locked on Amethyst as she stepped across the floor, bounce in her step. She grinned at Pearl and gestured to her to follow her movements and Pearl hesitated. Amethyst rolled her eyes and walked over to her, hips swinging. Pearls gaze quickly moved from Amethyst to something else in the room, a light tint of pink on her cheeks now.

"Oh, c'mon Pearl." Amethyst laughed and took her hands, pulling Pearl off of the floor. She let go and she grinned, moving her body to the music. Pearl examined Amethyst, noticing how different their styles were. Amethyst was more of a hip-hop kind of dancer, while she was ballet. That might have been a key problem...

Amethyst must have noticed that Pearl was deep in thought because she nudged Pearl with a smirk. "Dance, don't think!" She chuckled and Pearl joined in, using her own style of dance. The two moved around the room, both of them actually having fun while practising. The two moved towards each other and Amethyst went to move past Pearl, but she ended up tripping over Pearls foot. The taller woman gasped and quickly grabbed Amethysts hand, pulling her closer so that she didn't fall. Though that failed and the two fell to the ground, Pearl on top of Amethyst. At least she didn't fully fall on the other girl. Her hands supported her weight and she hovered above Amethyst.

Her breath hitched in her throat, her pale blue eyes meeting magenta. Her stomach fluttered again and she opened her mouth to say something.

"U-um..." She stammered and Amethyst chuckled slightly. She brought a hand to Pearls cheek and shook her head. She propped herself up onto her other elbow, now only inches away from Pearls face. She tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes, leaning forward...

"Okay, okay Peridot. How about-" A voice sounded and two other people had entered the room. Their mouths opened in surprise. Pearls gaze moved over, almost afraid to see who it was.

"Lapis! Peridot!" She gasped and quickly stood up, dusting herself off.

"Did we interrupt something?" Lapis asked, her gaze moving between the two. Both amethyst and Pearl grew hot with embarrassment but Amethyst shrugged her shoulders as she stumbled to get to her feet.

"Nah."

"We'll come back later..." Peridot gestured to the doors and Pearl waved her hands.

"Nononono, we were just leaving." She said. Amethyst and Pearl made their way to the doors quickly, leaving in a hurry.

"That's embarrassing." Amethyst muttered...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Montydragon: Yeah, of course! I must include that classic situation. Without it, this would be incomplete!**

**Lai. Universe: T-thank you! Hey, your English is awesome.**

**ABirdWhoSquawks: Tysm!**

**Guest who said '****_7 chapters of pearl and amethyst having sex.. I'm continuing_****': *internal screaming* this was not my intent**

**DarknessSparkles the guest: Ahhhhhh, I hope you're able to log in soon friend! Also, thank you!**

* * *

Amethyst wandered through the house. It was a normal Saturday morning, Pearl was out for fencing and Amethyst had the house to herself. The two had been room-mates for a while now, Amethyst had invited Pearl to stay with her, unable to pay any bills by herself. The house was big enough for the two of them so they didn't have to worry too much. Pearl had been out a lot more lately, leaving Amethyst alone, resulting in a pigsty of a house.

She flopped onto the couch, turning the tv on, searching through the channels. Her eyes wandered the messy house and sighed. She might as well give Pearl a break... She did make it a lot harder for Pearl to get around. She should try and be at least a little helpful. She got to her feet with a groan and slowly began to pick up anything on the ground. She made her way to the kitchen and put water in the kettle, turning it on. She cleaned the house almost spotless and had enough time to pour some tea out for Pearl for when she got back.

Pearl entered the house with a tired grunt. She dropped her gym bag on the floor and stretched her arms up. Then she realized something. "Amethyst..?" She asked, wide eyed. Amethyst peaked out from her door and tilted her head at the blonde. Pearls mouth was open with surprise and her gaze swept across the clean floor. "Did you have someone come in and clean?" She looked at the white haired girl.

"Uh... No. I cleaned." Amethyst replied with a shrug. Pearl stepped over to Amethyst and the shorter one shrunk slightly, afraid that maybe it wasn't good enough for Pearls satisfaction. Pearl stopped in front of her and smiled.

"Thank you Amethyst." She murmured and kissed Amethyst on the forehead, leaving her in a daze.

"I poured you some tea..." Amethyst said to her absently, her thoughts wandering. She watched as Pearl nodded and walked to the kitchen, admiring how beautiful she looked, even after a day in the gy- wait! Why was she thinking like this? She shook her head, a blush crept across her face and she felt her stomach flip. She staggered out into the living room and sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"Amethyst, could you grab my phone from my room?" Pearl asked from the kitchen.

"Y-yah!" Amethyst responded and walked over to Pearls room. "Where would it be..?" She mumbled to herself and opened a few drawers, only to find shirts and stuff like that. She checked the night stand. Nothing. She glanced over at the bed and she lifted the pillow to reveal a small journal with a leather cover. Pearl was engraved into the leather and Amethyst hesitated. She took the book and put the pillow back into its spot. She looked around before finding the phone on her dresser. She put Pearls journal in her own room and returned the phone to Pearl...

Amethyst sat on her bed, her legs crossed as she sat up against the wall. She had a bag of chips on her night stand and her lamp was the only thing lighting the room now. The sun had gone down and now stars lit the night sky. She took the journal from underneath her pillows and flipped to ta random page.

_Pearl_

_"Dear journal... So I don't exactly know what o do with a thing like you, but I guess it's just for writing... I'm only using you since Rose had gotten this for my birthday gift. _

_So I've recently moved in with Amethyst. She's loud, messy and arrogant. I really don't think I'll be living with her that long, just until I get a job... Although she's rude and vulgar, I do enjoy her company. We've been friend s for a long time now, so I don't mind her behaviour. Lately she's been hanging out with a lot of people. It's not that I'm jealous of anyone, it's just... I miss hanging out with my friend._

_-new page-_

_Amethyst is lovely... Absolutely. I-I don't know why I'm saying this hah... I just... She's just amazing. The way she talks to me... She makes my heart flutter. I-I don't know. Uh... She's stunning. She has an amazing personality. One of a kind. I've never realized how much she means to me. I never realized how I fel about her..._

_-new page-_

_I... Think I have feelings for Amethyst. At first, I didn't know what these feelings were. I thought I just admired her for her looks and popularity and all that stuff... But I don't. She's shown me that she's not just this loud, bad-mouthed girl. She's a beautiful, kind, sensitive person with feelings... None for me but..._

_I think I love her._

Amethysts jaw dropped and she stared at the last few words. She flipped through the pages, only to find that they were blank. She gritted her teeth, wanting to know more and she just looked at the book.

"So. How was it?" Pearls voice sounded from the doorway and Amethyst jumped. Her eyes snapped up to look at Pearl and she was at a loss for words. She felt guilt bubble up in her stomach and her eyes stared at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry." Amethyst said guiltily and she ran her fingers through her hair. Pearl walked over to her and knelt down in front of Amethyst. She took her chin in her fingers and tilted Amethysts face up.

"It's fine. I was going to give it to you anyways..." She said softly, soothing the white haired girl. She placed her hands on Amethysts shoulders and Amethyst looked away. Pearl sighed and she smiled weakly. She was actually on the verge of tears. She tried to hold the tears in, trying to stay calm for Amethysts sake. Amethyst must have noticed that Pearls eyes were lined with tears though. She brought her hand up to her cheek and brushed whatever tears that were on her face off.

"It's fine Pearl..." Amethyst started, her voice was soft. She hesitated before a small smile tugged at her lips. "I don't know how I feel about you yet... But know this... My feelings for you are strong. I just don't know if they're positive or negative yet." She then saw the worried expression in Pearls eyes and she grinned. "Y'know I'm just kidding. Of course I like you Pearl!" She laughed quietly and kissed Pearls cheek. "Get to bed loser." She mumbled into her ear and handed Pearl her journal. "Goodnight Pearl."

* * *

**Heyo~ so, any reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back~~**

**So I'm just gonna jump into it this time, kay?**

* * *

Amethyst waited out Pearls bedroom door, listening to the sobbing girl. It was a rainy afternoon and Amethyst was worried about Pearl. She had no idea what had happened but Pearl was very upset so... Amethyst knocked on the door quietly and the sobbing stopped for a few moments. She heard Pearl mumble something and stomp over to the door, unlocking it. Her eyes were red and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Amethyst tilted her head and Pearl suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

"R-Rose d-died last night..." Pearl hiccuped into Amethysts neck and Amethyst rubbed her friends back. They stood there for a few seconds in silence, other than the sound of Pearls crying. Amethyst sighed and opened her mouth.

"Do you wanna talk about it..?" She asked quietly and Pearl nodded against Amethyst. The two walked over to Pearls bed at they sat down. Pearl clasped her hands together as she sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the ground. Pearl slowed her breathing and she breathed through her nose, exhaling through her mouth. Then she started again. Her breath came in hiccups and her heart was beating quickly. Tears streamed down her face and she brought her hands to her mouth.

Amethyst glanced around uncomfortably and put her hand on her friends back. She hugged Pearl and then the taller one shuddered. "Hey... Do you want to tell me what exactly happened..? Does anyone know?" She asked. Pearl started to say something but then she lost her words in her throat. "Okay... Just breath Pearl..." Amethyst said to Pearl. Amethyst and Rose had been friends yes, but not as close as Pearl. Amethyst wanted to cry and throw a fit but she stayed calm for Pearls sake.

Then Amethyst realized something. "She had her baby last night..." She murmured and Pearl nodded. "Did it survive?"

Another nod.

Amethyst sighed and she ran her fingers through Pearls hair, her mouth twitching. She attempted to smile but she just couldn't. The realization hit her like a shovel and Amethyst suddenly felt her tears stream down her face as well. She would never see Rose again. They would never get to...

-o-O-o-

**12 years later**

"Steven!" Amethyst called through the house, a grin on her face. Greg had given Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet Steven to take care of since he couldn't. He had to work and whatever he earned, went towards his son. The three females had offered to let Greg stay but he politely declined, saying that he would take up too much room. The three had shrugged it off and then they had mentioned that he could stay whenever...

"Steven bomb!" Steven tackled Amethyst to the ground, laughing. Amethyst growled playfully and messed up his hair. She caught him in a choke hold and Steven let out a grunt, pretending to choke. "Ah- no. I'm dying Amethyst!" He sputtered playfully and the two laughed as they wrestled. Pearl frowned at the two as she sat on the couch, sipping tea from her cup.

Later that night, Pearl sat in her room, sitting against her wall on her bed, staring at an old photo of Rose. She breathed in softly and she felt a lump in her throat. Tomorrow was Stevens birthday... The day Rose died. She heard the door open and Amethyst entered the room quietly, sitting beside Pearl on her bed. The two sat there, just being sad together until Pearl spoke up. "It's been twelve years..." She mumbled and Amethyst nodded.

"P... It's up to you to decide what you're going to think about... Steven or Rose..." Amethyst placed her hands on Pearls and Pearls breath came with a shudder. She stared at Amethyst and shrugged.

"I don't know what to think about... I-I lost her twelve years ago but..." She trailed off.

"But what?" Amethyst tilted her head slightly.

"I still have you." She replied, her voice cracking. Amethysts eyes widened slightly but she nodded and put her head on Pearls shoulder. The two stayed quiet, listening to the crickets just outside the window, the night quiet. The moon lit up the room and Pearl slowly drifted off into a sleep, Amethyst falling asleep too.

Pearl woke up around midnight, waking in a cold sweat after a nightmare about Rose. She realized that Amethyst had her arms wrapped around her waist, both of them laying on the bed. She tried so hard to not cry, but she started to anyways. She sobbed quietly, still waking up Amethyst. The white haired woman frowned and tightened her grip on Pearl, burying her face into her back. Pearl sniffled and she turned around to face Amethyst. The two stared into each others eyes and for some reason, that comforted Pearl.

"Wanna talk..?" Amethyst whispered.

"No..." Pearl replied softly and brushed some hair from Amethysts face. She stifled a laugh and Pearl frowned. "What?"

"This." Amethyst shrugged. "Us." She searched for the words. "You always fight with me but in times like this..."

"That's becaus-" Pearl was cut off by Amethysts lips on hers. She was extremely surprised by this but she shrugged slightly, giving in. The two broke he kiss and they just laid there, motionless.

"I'm glad it wasn't you..." Amethyst murmured."Of course... I wish it didn't happen to Rose either but... I don't know what I'd do without you." She whispered.

"I'm glad it wasn't you too..." Pearl responded.

* * *

**A slightly shorter chapter for you guys~**

**Hope you liked it! And remember to review**


	10. Chapter 10

**DAMN! Chapter 10 everyone! I just wanna thank everyone who has stuck to this thing. I still will write for this but I have a question for you: While I'm not updating this one, what would you guys want me to write? Any ideas will be welcomed, I just kind of want to see if I can write another fic while writing this one!**

**Astrovagant: HHHHHHHHHHHHH Thank you!**

**Spiderwilliam13: Thank you for all of the reviews wow!**

**Montydragon: Same... Same. :(**

* * *

"Stormy weather! Make sure you stay inside!" The announcer said. Amethyst changed the channel and groaned, looking out the window. The skies were gray and rain continued to fall. How did it get so bad? It was around 3:30 pm and the two had been stuck for two days already. Pearl entered the room and glared at Amethyst.

"Amethyst, you might blow a fuse in this storm. Turn that off please." Pearl put her hands on her hips and stared down at Amethyst whom was lounging on the couch. Amethyst waved her off with a smirk and continued to watch TV. That's when the power went out. "Oh. Perfect." Pearl groaned and stomped into the kitchen. Pearl had been acting more and more angry as the storm went on and Amethyst was fed up with it.

"It's not my fault!" She shouted to Pearl in the other room and Pearl peaked her head out from the other room. She glared at Amethyst before coming out, candles in hand. She placed one on the coffee table, one on a night stand and the third one on the dining room table. She pulled a lighter out of her back pocket and lit all three. She took a deep breath and glanced over at Amethyst coldly before returning to her room.

"Who does she think she is?" Amethyst growled, pacing. "It's not like I control the damn storms." She then stubbed her toe on the coffee table, letting out a yelp she stumbled, pain shooting through her leg and up her body. She swore under her breath and fell through Pearls doorway. Pearl stood up in surprise, staring at Amethyst with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The room was slightly dark since the curtains were closed, only a little light shone through the clouds and blinds into Pearls room. Amethyst picked herself up and shook her head.

"I'm fine." She mumbled and Pearl gripped her shoulder.

"You sure..?"

"I just stubbed my toe. Of course I'm fine." Amethyst said sharply and Pearl backed off. "Were stuck in here..." Amethyst grumbled and flopped onto Pearls bed. Pearl sat beside Amethyst and hesitated before placing a hand on Amethysts lap. Amethyst sat up suddenly and grinned. "Were stuck in here!" She exclaimed and Pearl raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..?" She said slowly.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What?" Pearl tilted her head. Amethyst tapped her chin and was lost in thought for a few seconds.

"Truth or dare Pearl?" She asked and Pearl frowned.

"There is no way I am playing this stupid game with you."

"Fine. Be bored." Amethyst shrugged and then Pearl let out an annoyed sigh.

"Truth." She said simply. Amethyst looked around and smirked at Pearl.

"Have you... Ever kissed someone." She tilted her head, wondering what Pearls answer would be. The blonde was surprised by the question but she shook her head. Pearl then shifted in her spot.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare!" Amethyst said with enthusiasm and then Peal thought for a little bit.

The game went on for a long time and the two actually learned a lot about one another. The two had been living in the same house for over a year now and had gotten to know each other just a little bit. Now they knew each other as if they had been friends for years. It was Amethysts turn and then she looked at Pearl with a smile.

"Truth or dare." She crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Dare." Pearl said.

"I dare you to kiss me." Pearls jaw dropped at the dare and she shifted uncomfortably. "Unless you're sc-." She pressed her lips against Amethysts, taking her by surprise and the two sat motionless for a few seconds. Amethysts hands moved to Pearls waist and she dragged them down her sides softly. Pearl gasped and went to break the kiss but Amethyst pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around Pearls waist. Pearl felt Amethyst bite down on her lower lip and she felt her face heat up.

Amethysts hands found their way to Pearls hips and she smirked. Pearl broke the kiss, pushing Amethyst back onto the bed. She sat on Amethysts waist and she planted her hands on either side of Amethysts head, staring down at her. She lowered herself and her lips met Amethysts. She moved her lip against Amethysts and she parted her lips slightly. Her tongue brushed against Amethysts bottom lip and Amethyst gasped. Pearl pulled away from Amethyst with a concerned expression.

"Wh-what? Did I do something wrong?" She asked anxiously and Amethyst chuckled breathlessly.

"No. I just didn't think you would actually want to do something like that." She said with a smirk and Pearl huffed in annoyance.

"I have many secrets y'know." Pearl said. Amethyst let out a small laugh.

"You're such a nerd." Amethyst said and ran her fingers through Pearls hair. Pearls lips brushed against Amethysts and then she began to peck and Amethysts jaw line. Her lips moved down her jaw, then to her throat, neck and then collar bone. She bit her skin softly and Amethyst let out a surprised yelp, tugging at Pearls hair. Pearl nipped at Amethysts skin above the collar of her tank top, leaving small bruises on it. Her lips returned to Amethysts. Amethysts arm wrapped around Pearls neck and she deepened the kiss.

Pearls cellphone rung and she quickly broke away from Amethyst, answering the phone.

"Yeah?" She said breathlessly, glancing back at Amethyst.

"Oh hey Pearl. The storm stopped. I'm comin in kay?" Roses voice sounded on the other side of the call. The line cut off and Pearl gasped her eyes wandering the room.

"What?" Amethyst propped herself up onto her her elbows.

"Rose is outside." She said with a panicked tone in her voice. Amethyst shrugged and they heard the door open. Rose walked into the bedroom to see Amethyst quickly adjust her tank top. Rose raised an eyebrow but then noticed.

"Um." She gestured to where some markings still showed and then Amethysts face turned a bright red. Rose laughed and crossed her arms. "Good thing I came over huh?" She tisked. "It seems like you two had fun." She glanced around for a few seconds. "I'll go make some tea." She shrugged her shoulders and left the room. Amethyst stood up and punched Pearl in the shoulder playfully.

"That's not what I meant by kiss me."

* * *

**Woah. I'm done. *nervously laughs* That was an adventure. What did you guys think?**

**Review?**


	11. Note to readers

**Hey everyone! So I might not be able to update this fanfiction for a few days. It's taking me a while to generate some Ideas. Maybe some of you could help me out? I'm looking for Ideas for this thing and OTP prompts is not helping me out as much. **

**Have any story ideas?**

**Also! I've been wondering. What else would you guys want me to write. How would you guys feel about one of these type of fanfictions, but Lapidot themed? **

**Oh. Another thing:**

**I actually have to get an MRI soon. So if I don't happen to update in forever, I might be dead or in the hospital for a long time. Just letting you guys know before I leave all of a sudden.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! I've been really busy but hey! I'm finally free!**

**I'm just gonna jump into this one so, enjoy!**

* * *

"You're gorgeous." Amethyst said, her chin propped up onto the palm of her hand. Her elbow rested on the cafeteria table. A goofy smile spread across her face and her magenta eyes sparkled. Pearl nearly choked on her water as she looked at Amethyst with a surprised expression, both of her eye brows raised.

"W-what?" She asked with confusion, a deep blush creeping up on her face. Her legs were crossed under the table and she shifted uncomfortably as Amethyst chuckled softly.

"You're gorgeous." Amethyst repeated and Pearl cleared her throat, an awkward silence between them before Amethyst actually realized what had happened. This happened a lot more than you would think actually. Amethyst froze and thoughts ran through her head before her silly grin appeared on her face again. She rubbed the back of her head with embarrassment before letting out a laugh. "Ehh... Sorry. Just er. Joking."

Pearl rolled her eyes with a small smile and leaned over the table, giving Amethyst a quick peck on the forehead before the bell rang. Pearl stood up and theft the cafeteria, leaving Amethyst alone, frozen in place again. She felt a hand on her shoulder after a few moments of just sitting there, stuck in place. Amethyst looked up to see Garnet staring down at her with a small smirk.

"Don't want to be late for class." She helped Amethyst stand up before the two made their way down the hallway. Amethyst turned to Garnet and she let out a breath before speaking.

"Er... Garnet..." Amethyst fiddled with her suspender straps. Garnet hummed, tilting her head, urging Amethyst to ask her question.

"Do you think.. Am I... Am I being creepy..? Paying Pearl all these compliments?" Amethyst asked. Garnet chuckled loudly before shaking her head.

"No... Where did you get that?"

"Uhm... Lars keeps mentioning it." Amethyst rubbed her arm. Garnet crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff of air. Her lips twitched, slowly turning into a frown. Amethyst knew this look. It wasn't good. What made the expression more scary was the fact that her miss-matched eyes were covered by dark shades, only ever seen by certain people. "G-Garnet?" Amethyst asked, tugging on her friends leather jacket.

"I'll teach him a lesson for you." Garnet patted Amethyst on the head before turning the corner, the opposite way that Amethyst had to go. She went to reach out for Garnet but she stopped. she lowered her arm and shook her head before shoving both of her hands in her pockets and making her way into her class. She sat down in the corner of the room, resting her legs on the desk, she leaned back against the wall. She laced her fingers behind her head and let out a small whistle, waiting for class to start.

The teacher entered the room and walked up behind the desk, placing her black bag neatly on the desk. Her pink curls were cascading down her back and over her shoulders in a messy, but beautiful mess and her deep brown eyes were staring right at Amethyst. A small smile spread across her sun-kissed skin and she opened her mouth.

"Good afternoon Amethyst. You're early." She said, her voice like silk. Amethyst had always knew why Pearl had some weird attraction to the teacher. They were only a few years apart from age, so it wasn't a huge problem. A burning sensation built up in her stomach and she swallowed a lump in her throat before nodding at Mrs. Quartz.

"Heh, good afternoon Rose." Amethyst pointed a finger gun at Rose, whom let out a laugh. She made her way to Amethyst and leaned up against the desk beside the girl.

"How are things going between you and Pearl?" She asked, tilting her head, raising an eyebrow with curiosity. Amethyst hesitated for a moment, her eyes moving to the ground. Her gaze shifted again to Rose and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Urm... Complicated." Amethyst sighed softly and Rose patted her on the back. Rose had always been there for Amethyst, all throughout her time at the school. She was like... Her best friend. Heh, who knew you could be friends with your teacher. "I mean... I don't really think she's all that into me... Maybe I should stop trying." Amethyst's voice faltered.

Pearl stopped in front of her classroom, hearing Rose and Amethyst talking, she hid around the corner of the room, her ears perking with curiosity. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in front of her face and she held her breath, listening to the conversation.

"No... No. I think you're close." Rose's voice made Pearl shiver and she cracked a small smile.

"But... I'm worried. I don't wanna be that... Creepy chick who obsesses over their crush." Amethyst spoke, her rugged voice was filled with a worried tone. Something about hearing Amethyst talking about her crush was... It hurt a little. Pearl wondered exactly who it was. It could be anyone. Lapis, Peridot... Rose, Garnet... Maybe Jasper..? No...

"But... Have you told Pearl about these feelings..?" Pearl felt her heart skip a beat and a blush crept up on her face. Her fingers twitched and she resisted the urge to walk into the classroom and say something.

"No... I know I'll be turned down. She's way out of my league. She's smart... Talented... Beautiful and then there's me... Messy, lazy, gross." Pearl had to step in. She turned the corner and leaned up against the wall, clearing her throat. Amethyst's gaze snapped to her and she opened her mouth. An irritated frown appeared on her face and she stood up. Rose glanced between the two and stood up as well. Her eyes were filled with an expression of alarm and she froze for a few moments before awkwardly stepping out of the room with a quick 'I'll give you two some space'. She closed the door behind her and stood outside, watching for any other students.

"How long were you standing out there...?" Amethyst's voice cracked slightly. Pearl hesitated, her blue eyes locking with Amethyst's. She lost the words in her throat and all she could do was stand there helplessly. A small croak escaped her mouth and Amethyst raised her voice slightly. "Do you have _anything_ to say?" She asked, her voice rough.

"I-I..." Pearl's voice trailed off and Amethyst took a step towards her.

"I've been waiting for _years_. Years of planning on how to tell you." Amethyst's hands balled up into fists and her eyebrows drew together in anger. "Then you waltz in here while I'm talking to Rose about you, ruining it!" She practically yelled. Pearl flinched at her tone and she rubbed her arm, avoiding Amethysts gaze. Amethyst was now just a few inches away from Pearl. She took Pearls chin between her fingers and tilted her face down to look her in the eyes, her magenta eyes like fire. Pearl stood there, a lump in her throat, waiting for Amethyst to yell more. "But you know what Pearl!? I-" Pearl cut her off. She quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against Amethysts. She closed her eyes and she could feel Amethyst freeze up.

Amethyst broke away, staring open-mouthed at Pearl. She frowned again before crossing her arms.

"If you think I'm going to forgive you for that... You're absolutely wrong. I'm still mad."

* * *

**Ehh. Look! It was a chill chapter!**

**I'm really happy with how this turned out so yay!**


	13. Note to readers 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I have some news. Good and bad... So lately I haven't had much time to update these fan-fics and so I've been thinking... I might end this one in a few chapters. It's had a good run and I'm proud of this little story. I enjoy writing this! But! There is something good that comes out of this. I'm actually in the process of writing a full length Pearlmethyst story! Yaaay!**

**It's going to have about 7-10 chapters and it's gonna be awesome!**

**So that's all I wanted to really talk about... I hope to write some time soon.**

**Ciao~**


	14. Chapter 14

**spiderwilliam13: Probably. I'm just having a hard time thinking of in character scenarios**

**ShadowAthems: Probably. Not. Sadly I'm running dry on oneshot ideas for this story plus SS lapidot.**

**So guys, This is my last chapter for this story... Um, here's a little promo, but I have this other Pearlmethyst fic (mentioned in the last chapter) if you guys haven't checked it out yet.**

**Anyways...**

* * *

It was the day of the Beach-city College fair. The campus was filled with students and everyone seemed to be having a pretty swell time. Amethyst, Sour cream, Buck and Jenny were all hanging out beside the school. Amethyst held a cigarette in between her teeth, her eyes trained on Jenny as she spoke about how her family had provided all of the pizza for this event.

"It was hard work I tell you! We had to make dozens of pizzas. But hey, at least we got paid. Hey, I thought they were supposed to be making money from this event, not losing money." She folded her arms over her chest. She let out a sigh and her shoulders relaxed a little bit as she turned to Amethyst. The white haired girl spat the cigarette butt out of her mouth and stomped on it, looking back up at Jenny. "Didn't you help set up?" Jenny asked her.

"Uh... Yeah. P forced me to." Amethyst laughed softly, rubbing the back of her neck. Pearl and her were pretty good friends. Though, they did get on each others nerves, Amethyst was happy to make Pearls job a little easier by helping set everything up. Jenny nodded slowly and tapped her chin with her index finger. Glancing around the corner of the school, she looked around for any signs of the girl.

"Didn't she have to help with some fund raiser or something?" She asked and Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. Now that she mentioned it, Amethyst kind of recalled Pearl mentioning something about some sort of booth. Amethyst tried to remember exactly what Pearl had to do, but it failed to come to mind. She just simply shrugged her shoulders and a small smile appeared on her face.

"I dunno, but I'm kinda hungry. Let's go grab a slice of Pizza, yeah?" She suggested and the group agreed. The four (kinda teenagers) made their way to the table where stacks of pizza boxes were. Sour Cream let out a small sigh as his eyes wandered the campus, his gaze locked on a small row of booths, a grin spreading across his face. Oh boy, how Amethyst would love this. He tapped the shorter girl on the shoulder and she turned her head to face him.

"Hm..?" She hummed, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Ame. I know what Pearl's doing now." Sour Cream said and pointed to a booth not too far away from them. Amethyst followed his gaze and a grin spread across her face.

"Haha, no way!" She let out a throaty laugh. There is no way that Pearl had actually volunteered to do something like that, she must have been forced to by lie... A staff member. "Oh man. Poor P. Can't believe she was forced into a kissin' booth." Amethyst started to calm down, but it was just great to see Pearl being forced to kiss random people. Amethysts eyebrows drew together at that thought and her smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I dare you to go over there and snag a kiss from her." Jenny grinned and handed Amethyst a dollar bill. Amethyst looked down at the bill and back up at Jenny with an unreadable expression. Amethyst shook her head and straightened up, a confident grin crossing her face.

"Yeah, I'll do that. And maybe tease her about it too." She laughed and made her way to the booth. Good thing nobody was there, aside from a few of the council members talking to Pearl. Amethyst casually strolled up to the counter and slapped the bill on the table. Pearl looked at her with her mouth agape, a surprised expression on her face. She closed her mouth with a frown and folded her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Hello Amethyst. Here to tease me? Well, I was pulled into this job. Like I would ever want to do this." She gritted her teeth and looked away from Amethyst.

"Oh don't worry P. I'm just here, helping you guys raise a few bucks." She said, leaning over the counter. "Buuuut you were kind of right when you said I wanted to tease you." She smirked. Pearl scoffed and took the bill, stuffing it in a container.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?" Pearl asked, leaning in closer to Amethyst. Amethyst thought it over for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders.

"I dunno. Depends on how many people you've kissed already." She said. Pearl raised an eyebrow. Why would how many people she's kissed have any effect on this situation right now.

"Mm... Well actually, Jasper is a lot more popular. I wasn't even supposed to do this, Jasper's just taking a break. She should be back soon." Pearl explained.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Nobody. Yet." Pearl replied with a groan. Amethysts eyes lit up and she chuckled softly.

"Well that's a relie-" She was cut off by Pearl grabbing the collar of her shirt and smashing her lips to Amethysts. Pearl held Amethyst like that for about seven seconds before releasing her shirt. Amethyst pulled away from Pearl with her mouth agape. She brought her index finger to her lips and brushed them softly, her cheeks were a darker shade now. "U-um... P I uh..." She stuttered and Pearl let out a small chuckle.

"Yes?" Pearl asked, her elbow on the counter as she used the back of her hand to support her chin. Amethyst rubbed the back of her neck and jaw, avoiding Pearls gaze.

"Uh..." Amethyst couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Why, all of the sudden, was she having such a hard time speaking? She has never had this much of a problem with talking to people. She's always been confident and has always known what to say. Right now, she was at a loss for words. She inhaled softly and her lips twitched. "I have a few more dollars... er... It's going towards the funding of the school, so I mean... I could spare a few bucks on ya." Amethyst shrugged her shoulders. Nailed it.

Pearl stared at her for a few moments before realizing exactly what she said. Her cheeks started to heat up and she put her hand on her cheek, attempting to cool it down.

"Um. Yeah, sure. You could definitely- I mean, we could totally er..." Her voice trailed off. "No one else is in line so like..." Amethyst rolled her eyes. Something about Pearl being all flustered made her feel a little better about her previous loss of words and she leaned forward, cutting Pearls rambling off by pressing her lips to hers again.

"You're a huge dork, y'know that?" Amethyst asked, pulling away only slightly.

* * *

**Hhhhhhhh.**

**There it is guys! The FINAL chapter. This thing had a good run, eh?**


	15. Note (Again)

**Guess who's back and has some really cool news! Me~**

**So yeah! It's been a while huh? Well, I've got some news for you guys and gals! I've noticed that my writing has gotten much better since the time I started Pearlmethyst hell! So, I wanted to do a re-mastered version of it! Starting now, I'm going to be re-writing the chapters. Plus, adding new chapters! Thank you for all the support and I can't wait to be writing again!**


End file.
